Seigaku's Little Sister
by Blue Winged Dragon
Summary: The Seigaku regulars will babysit....that's about it.


**Siegaku's Little Sister**

I was entrusted to Inoue to be brought to the Seigaku's Tennis Club coach, Sumire Ryuzaki. His Boss, Erick Amaya and Kaori Amaya couldn't take me there because of their business trip. I'm very interested to learn and play Tennis ever since I saw the Kantou tournament that day.

The one who caught my attention was a green wearing bandana boy. He was playing very seriously, I can tell. The ground was still muddy, he slipped several times, and he was all dirty. And I think he has several injuries because of that. However, he still stood up and faced his opponent, his eyes was full of determination. And that made me idolize him and his Tennis.

At the time Inoue-san and I set foot on the Seigaku's Tennis courts, I saw the Seigaku Regulars playing with each other. They even looked cooler with their blue jackets. Inoue-san and I entered the courts, which caught the attention of the Tennis players in there.

I was holding his hand, the fact that I'm nervous at that time. We approached the Seigaku's coach. Well, Inoue-san did all the talking, while I just stood there.

I glanced all over from there, there was a stoic looking man, his arms folded to his chest, observing the regulars.

"Okay, let's all take a fifteen minute break!" he said.

Now, all of the Tennis players were approaching the shed, where Inoue-san, and I were.

Well, our real business there was to ask Ryuzaki-sensei to be my personal trainer and coach. Inoue-san and Ryuzaki-sensei was still conversing.

I grabbed my hand from Inoue-san, and explored the Tennis courts a bit. There was the net, I approached it and touched it a little. I wonder what's the feeling of playing Tennis?

I was standing there, observing all the lines in the court, they all looked strange, but somehow they looked cool too.

I was about to go back to Inoue-san, but a red haired man then crouched down to my level.

"Oh….you're so cute nya! What's your name?" he asked.

I blushed and looked down.

"Kirrah…..Kirrah Amaya…." I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Kirrah-chan!" he said.

"Kirrah-chan?" I mumbled. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Oh,…I'm Eiji!" he shouted. "Eiji Kikumaru!"

"Nice to meet you, Kikumaru nii-san." I said.

Kikumaru nii-san then smiled, and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You're so cute nya!"

A broom haired man then approached us, with, …I think he has three hamburgers at his mouth.

"Eh? Who's there Eiji senpai?" he said.

Kikumaru nii-san then released me, he then looked to the man.

"Ah…Momo…nya." Said he. "I found her on the court nya!"

"Whoa!" The broom haired man said. "She's cuuuteee!"

I don't know why, but I'm scared of hairs standing like that. I really don't like pointy objects.

Kikumaru and Momo nii-san was now conversing while I saw the green wearing bandana boy. He was tall, and kinda muscular, I knew he was the one I saw in the Kantou tournament.

I then tried to approach him. He was making the "Fsssshhhuuu" noises, which I find somewhat scary,….but it's kinda cute too in a way.

I stood in front of him observing all his actions. It didn't take him long to notice me. We stared at each other for a moment.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Fssshhhhuuu…."

"…"

We were like that for a moment, and then Inoune-san called me.

"Kirrah-chan!" he called. "Make sure you don't bother the other players!"

"Hai." I said approaching him, leaving Kaidoh.

-

"I think that girl likes you, Kaidoh." Said Fuji.

"That's impossible senpai." Said Kaidoh.

-

"This is Kirrah Amaya." Said Inoue to Ryuzaki. "She said she's interested in making you her personal coach. Isn't that right Kirrah-chan?"

"Hai!" said Kirrah. "I promise to do my best!"

"Well, how cute." Said Ryuzaki. "How old are you?"

"I'm going to be ten next month…." She said.

"Oh, well I guess you're still in grade school." Ryuzaki said.

"Um no, sensei" said Inoue. "She'll be moving here at Seishun tomorrow ."

"What!!? At such a young age?!"

"Yes, well believe it or not, she excels the knowledge of a seventh grader. She just took the entrance exam this week. And of course, she passed it with ease."

"Whoa! Do you mean this kid's a genius nya?!" said Kikumaru, who just popped out of nowhere."

"Eiji!" said Oishi.

"Well,…let's see if that's true." Said Fuji. "Kirrah-san isn't it? Who is the legendary founder of Rome?"

"That's easy" Said Kirrah. "He's Romolous."

"Correct!"

"My turn!" said Kikumaru. "What kind of chemical reaction is the electrolysis of water?"

"Decomposition…"

"Um…Momo, is that correct?" said Eiji.

"Senpai! Don't ask questions if you don't know the answer!" Momo exclaimed.

TBC...

A/N: What ya think?


End file.
